Purple piano project
by Santanaforever20
Summary: This is a Fanfic in which Quinn, Santana and Brittany are in a DD relationship. The first chapter is set around the beginning of season 3 and how Santana set fire to one of the pianos, and how it was dealt with.


Summary: This is a Fanfic in which Quinn, Santana and Brittany are in a DD relationship. The first chapter is set around the beginning of season 3 and how Santana set fire to one of the pianos, and how it was dealt with. Depending on how this chapter goes I might carry on with the story but it might just be a one-shot.

None of the characters belong to me unfortunately I won't be making any money from this but I hope you enjoy!

**Warning this story involves Spanking!**

The Purple Piano Project.

'Santana what was that?' asked Brittany

'What was what Britt?'

'You setting fire to the piano?'

'Coach told us to do it remember!'

'Yea I do remember, I also remember telling you that I wasn't going to do it and that you had better not as well!'

'Come on Britt, who died and made you boss? I'm a big girl who **_will_** make her own decisions so back off!'

'Stop it Santana, if it had been Quinn who had told you not to do it and you still did, when she ended up confronting you, you wouldn't be talking back to her would you!'

'Q's not here, she's off Smoking, getting drunk or whatever the fuck it is that she does now a days. She wasn't here to tell me not to do it, so it doesn't matter what I would or wouldn't be doing if it were her that was in front of me now!'

'It matters to me, you obviously don't respect me otherwise you would have listened to me…'

'Britt I do…'

'Don't interrupt me! I care about you, I don't want to see you suspended, it's our senior year, me, you and when we go kick her butt Quinn too, we are going to get out of here, get a degree, be a family but family respect each other not ignore the warnings that they give each other.'

'Britt, it's not that I don't respect you 'cause I do baby, it's just been so hard what with Quinn going all insane on us, not even talking to us and I haven't seen her since we've been back to school which I thought I would and I just don't know what to do. Quinn has always been there to put me back in line when I needed it, and your right I wouldn't of set the piano alight if Quinn had told me not to so I'm sorry B'

'I don't think sorry is enough this time San'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean young lady that I am going to spank you for being so naughty, you just admitted to me that if I were Quinn you would of listened and if you had ignored Q like that then you would be going over her knee so it's no different just because it's me.'

'But B you can't, umm… No… this isn't how it works… I… you can't.'

'Look S, I can and I will, you ignored me because you thought you would get away with it well unfortunately for you, you were wrong, I might not be Q but I will not be ignored when there could have been a bigger reaction, you were kicked out of Glee but think what would of happened if Mr Schuester had gone to Figgins?'

'B, I know it was stupid but I'm sorry and I won't do it again!'

'I know you won't, not after I'm done with you, you didn't even think of the bigger picture of your future being thrown away because of a stupid thing like setting the piano on fire because coach told you to!'

'B, Q's the only one to of ever you know…'

'Spank you?'

'Yea, she's the only one I've let because I can't go over just anyone's knees B!'

'You're not going to go over anyone's knees you're going over mine! End of discussion, you were naughty you pay the price, I need to get to Maths before I'm late see you at home?'

'Yeah my place, I love you baby girl.'

'Love you too.'

And with that they went their separate ways. Brittany was thinking about her life for the rest of the day, how with Quinn MIA everything seemed messed up. Quinn was always there whenever San or indeed she needed a little reminder of how to behave. But near the end of the summer she stopped talking to them, and in the end didn't even see them, all contact stopped with no reason coming from the blond that she loved so much. San had said that we didn't need her, but it was just San being San as without Q there to pull the beautiful Latina back onto the right road she just got worse until today where it just seemed like she didn't care about what would happen to her anymore, as much as Britt knew she had to spank the Latina she also knew that they needed Q back to make their world whole again. B was determined that after her little talk with Santana the two of them were going to get their girl back! B couldn't wait for the day to be over she needed to sort things out with San before she lost her nerve, but the Latina could be so sexy at times that she forgot that she was meant to be upset with her, and that's why she thought she could get away with it well she won't be thinking that for long. As I was driving to San's I was listening to one of my favourite songs 'True Colours' I turned up the volume and sang along thinking about how it suited my girls perfectly, how neither Quinn or San liked to show the world the real them it was only me that had the privilege of seeing them so sweet and caring, which is why Quinn not talking to us hurt so much, I just need to know why! And San, what I don't understand is why she would set the piano on fire in the first place, she's told me so many times how much she enjoys Glee and yet she does something as stupid as that, her ass is grass! I pulled up into San's driveway and found my girl awaiting me on the front porch.

'Hey baby, you ok?' San asked

'I'm fine thanks, how did the rest of your day go?' I asked offering a peck to her lips

'It was ok, not having you there though wasn't so good!' she said as she tried to pull me closer.

'Nice try San not going to work though, when is your dad back?'

'I wasn't trying to do anything and he's not back until next Wednesday.' I felt my eyebrow go up at that as we both knew that San was trying to wiggle her way out of the punishment with me.

'Ok then baby so we have plenty of time.' I said as we made our way into the house.

'Yeah plenty of time for sexy times' was the reply I got which got Santana a reply of my hand making contact with her backside.

'Stop it Santana, I want you to go wait for me in your room and I want you in the corner, understand?'

'B, please don't'

'I asked if you understood Santana!'

'Fine!'

'And if I were you I'd lose the attitude before I got up there young lady!' I shouted after her, I hated myself for what I planned to do but knew that the beautiful Latina needed this and judging from her attitude needs it bad. After I got myself sorted I grabbed my hairbrush out of my bag and headed upstairs to put this day behind us.

'I'm glad to see that you can listen to me, which tells me it's when and if you want to listen to me.'

'Britt I'm sorry and I won't do it again, I promise'

'Come here San, one, I'm glad you think your sorry but this is still going to happen, and two, I can guarantee that you won't do it again, now why are you about to find yourself over my knee?'

'Because I didn't listen to you. And I really am sorry you know.'

'What else?'

'I set the piano alight, even though you told me not to.'

'Ok so do you agree you need to be punished?'

'Umm… I'd prefer it if you just left it with the corner time.'

'Santana!'

'Yes I need to be punished. But still think that it should just be corner time cause you love me so much.'

'Because I love you so much San I am taking you over my knees, know you ready?'

'Yea, I think so'

'Good then let's get this over with.' And with that I pulled San over my knees. 'Right so the reasons you are about to be spanked are because you didn't listen to me and set a piano alight, do you agree?' after all I got was a nod of the head my hand came down in a quick volley of swats. 'Verbal answer Santana!'

'Sorry, yes I agree I'm sorry.' And with that I started to warm up my girlfriends backside. After 15 swats over her trousers I pulled them down to her knees and continued.

Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat, Swat. 'I am very disappointed in you Santana, you are a lot better than this and you need to start acting like it.' I hadn't stopped spanking though my whole speech and decided that it was time to bare my girl. This resulted in Santana moaning in Spanish.

'Fuck, stop please Britt it hurts.' That one sentence nearly had me but I stayed strong as I swatted her sit spots twice each.

'Swearing is not allowed no matter what language it is said in understood?'

'Yes ma'am I understand, sorry.' I continued to spank her until her ass was a nice shade of red, I then picked up the hairbrush and placed it on her bum, I received a whimper in reply as she knew what was coming.

'Know San you're going to be getting 10 with the hairbrush, I want you to think about everything you've done wrong to day because after this we are going down stairs and you are writing it all down, Ok?'

'Ok ma'am I'm sorry.' And with that I started the worst of the spanking, I applied 6 to her bottom with the last 4 being the hardest and being applied to her sit spots. As soon as I was finished I chucked the hairbrush away and just comforted her. 'I'm sorry Britt, so, so sorry.'

'It's ok baby it's all over I love you and always will, you ok?'

'Yea I'm good, I love you too.'

'Good, get dressed and then we'll finish off this part of the day ok.' And with that San put on her baggiest PJ's and grabbed my hand as we headed downstairs. 'Right baby girl you understand what I want you to write down?'

'Yea, I understand, but do I have to sit?' she asked with a pout on her face

'Yes baby you do, it's all part of the punishment, shout me when you're done and I'll come have a look.'

'Can I at least have a pillow then?'

'No now sit before I smack your bum!' and with one last look at me she slowly lowered herself onto the seat. I left san writing away and went to collect my own thoughts about what had happened, I hated every second of that, but knew that she needed it, all that was left now was to go get Quinn.

'Britts, I'm finished I think.'

'ok then bring it here,' I let San sit on my lap as I read through her work knowing that San had thought hard about what was written on the piece of paper.

I ignored my girlfriends instructions: the reason I did this, not even I truly know, when you told me not to do it I thought that it was only you, I could easily talk you out of being mad at me right? Well no actually you didn't let me get away with ignoring you and for that I say a big fat thank you! I still feel bad for ignoring you and all I can promise is that I won't be doing that again in a hurry.

I set the piano alight: even though I was told to do it I was also told not to do it (and again a big sorry about that xx) when I was told to do it even I knew it was a stupid idea, I thought about how upset you would be with me if I did it but I still did it anyway, but I realised that it was the wrong thing to do, I should of listened to you and not done it being banned from Glee isn't the worse thing that could of happened from that stupid stunt and for that I apologise again.

I hurt the Glee club: I really shouldn't of set the piano alight, I love Glee and I love how we are a family I should never of chosen the cheerios over Glee for the fact that the cheerios squad will never be a family like the Glee club are and that is why I plan to say sorry tomorrow (if I'm allowed that is) I realise now even if it is a bit late where I love to be.

And lastly but most important I hurt you: by not listening to your instruction of and I quote 'don't you dare set that piano on fire!' I hurt you the most, like I said earlier I would have listened to Q but with you I thought what the hay! I realise now that by thinking of you like that hurt you a lot, while you're not Q I should still want to listen to you because you are my girl, (and always will be B) and I should of realised that you were telling me not to do it for the bigger picture, you were right when you said that I could have been suspended and once again you were right when you said I could of fucked (sorry B I slipped up) messed up my future, but in more ways than what you meant, you meant that my school life would be messed up, that with 'setting a piano alight on school grounds' on my record would of almost certainly got a black mark against my name for any college I applied for, but the biggest thing I would of messed up with my future is you B, our relationship would have been strained because I didn't respect you enough to listen to you but I promise from this day on I will always listen to your word of warnings, I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect but I know that I will have you to pull me back in. Thank you Brittany S Pierce, YOU! And Q are the world to me and I wouldn't change you for the world! Xxxx

'I love you Santana Maria Lopez and I wouldn't change you either, I want you to lay in my arms forever and that will never change, I love the idea of you apologising to Glee, maybe if you talk to Mr Schuester first it will be ok.'

'I'm going to apologise one way or another I promise, I really do love Glee, just don't tell anyone!'

'It'll be our little secret' I said as I kissed her 'No more apologising to me you are now 100% forgiven this is amazing you put your heart into it and for that I give you a kiss. I also forgive you for the swear word on the page which I understand how you slipped up so no worries.' And with that I kissed her deep and slow to tell her just how much I loved her right then and there. After we pulled apart I brought up the next plan of business. 'San we need to get Quinn back!'

'I know but how, she hasn't spoken to us in ages and I miss her so much I just want to curl up in bed with her and tell her it's all ok and I understand why she left but I don't'

'I don't either but I miss her San, she's our third musketeer!'

'We'll find her tomorrow and talk to her whether she likes it or not ok B, now how about a movie before bed?'

'Sounds great.' And with that we snuggled up on the sofa to watch a movie both thinking about how to get our Blondie back.

The End?

So what did you think, I know that I'm rubbish at the whole punishment thing but I gave it a go, should I carry on a make a little series out of it, I would love to know what you think on how I could of made it better and what not so thanks for reading xx.


End file.
